Vinegar, Honey, Bitterguord and Chilli
by HopeGrace1290
Summary: A compilation of one-shots about SyaoranxSakura. Chapter 8: Happy Beginning
1. The Courage Test

**Disclaimer: No, my name is not spelled C-L-A-M-P.  
**

**The great thing about putting one-shots together is that I never have to write another summary or disclaimer ever again!**

* * *

Kinomoto Sakura had always been terrified of supernatural beings. Terrified, with a capital T.

That probably justified why she was squealing on top of her lungs when her gym teacher, Terada-sensei, announced that Class 6-2 would be having another courage test that year.

And that probably justified why she was quivering like a wobbly jelly right this second.

"Hoeee!" she wailed as she stood in the exact same seaside grotto where the courage test transpired two years ago. Everything was silent, except for the breaking of waves on the precipitous rocks outside the cave and… her knees buckling against each other.

_This is so dark, the air is so still, I'm all alone, I can't breathe, it's already been so long, I think I'm going to die!_

She gagged, clutching her throat tightly in both hands and crumpled down to the pebbly floor.

_I can't stand this any second longer!_

"Oi, Kinomoto!" a male voice barged into her trance. "You've barely stepped a foot from the entrance. Move along!"

She turned around sheepishly at Terada-sensei, a gigantic bead of perspiration on her temple when she realised that indeed, she was almost still standing at the threshold of the cavern. It did not help that a crowd had formed around the entrance to amuse themselves at her previous antics. She reddened in embarrassment.

A certain member of the audience gazed at her worriedly, knowing full well her fear of the unknown. When he caught her eyes, however, he gave her an encouraging smile.

A smile which sent a wave of valour through her veins.

She grinned in determination, her emerald eyes glinting brightly in the full moon(A/N: which always seem to be present in CCS XD). Fisting into the air, she proclaimed to herself, "I can do it!"

She got onto her feet with a leap, one hand holding a lit candle defensively, as if warding off whatever existed in the engulfing darkness. Inhaling deeply and keeping in mind Li Syaoran's supportive smile, she took a step forward.

One step was followed by two steps, and three, and soon, she found herself out of the vicinity of everyone. All her prior trepidation began flooding back again as she halted in the seemingly never-ending path they called a tunnel. The fact that she could barely see beyond her an arm's reach and her vision was solely sustained by a flickering candle did not help.

"Hoee!" she yelped again, the sound echoing off the walls and into her soul. "Why do I have to do this alone? Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun!"

She sighed. Two years ago they were allowed to go in pairs or trios, but for this year, it was compulsory for them to complete the task of placing the candle in a shrine at the end of the pothole alone. One by one they entered the cave while Sakura attempted to stall for as long as possible, and much too soon to her taste she was the only one left.

"Zettai daijoubu da yo!" she murmured to herself, recalling the quote that had kept her safe through all the ordeals in capturing the Clow Cards. The bowed head jerked up again, under the illumination of the candlelight her lime irises gleamed fierily.

"I can do this! I HAVE to do this!"

Again she walked along, dreadfully sentient of every motion and sound in the dusk. Her feet shuffled the sand and rocks, the rustling sound reverberating over and over again in the claustrophobia-inducing channel. She glanced vigilantly around her, expecting something paranormal to jump out on her any second.

And something chose to brush past her feet at that specific moment.

"HHOOOEEEEE!" she shrieked and hopped an astounding amount of metres off the ground, and the burrow 'hoeeed' in reply deafeningly, creating the illusion that millions of Sakuras were screaming at the same time. This unnerved her even more.

"Syaoran-kun!" she cried for help. No one answered.

She backed into a stone wall, the candle brandished from side to side raggedly. Nothing was in sight – at least – nothing she could perceive in the dim lighting.

"What was that?" she breathed, not daring to speak out loud in case the passage opted to respond cacophonously again. Sweat drenched her shirt.

_It was nothing, nothing! A figment of my imagination, that's all. I'll keep walking._

Her breath hitched, she began her way forward once more, her swiftness on a crescendo as her wish to accomplish the assignment ASAP mounted. Nothing troubled her anymore along the way until she reached the bridge.

It looked like an ill-fated viaduct indeed. The railing was termite-infested, crumbling at places. The wooden planks appeared relatively reliable, but Sakura would not trust them any more than she would the railings. The stream beneath was oddly calm and serene, without a single disturbance on the shimmering surface.

_Shimmering… Where did the light come from?_

She glimpsed around, but there was no source of luminosity anywhere. The river simply radiated a glow by itself. Hands commenced their ritual of shivers – which in turn caused the candlelight to waver hazardously.

"Stay calm, stay calm," she chanted, but she ebbed away from the brook anyway. Her footsteps abruptly discontinued when she bumped into something hard and sharp.

"Hoeee!" screeched the aforementioned young lady yet again. She leaped around instantly, the candle wielded as a shield before her.

_It's just a protruding rock in the wall!_

She exhaled in relief, feeling slightly foolish at her unfounded fright. The thought was rapidly swept away when she discovered something written on the stony wall.

Something in jagged scarlet.

_Save me…_

"KKYAAAA!" She bounded away from the wall straight away, not realising that she had actually landed 10 metres away. Until something slithered against her feet. Again.

She inhaled sharply and froze on the spot – which incidentally was just a foot away from the ghostly rivulet, hoping to God that whatever it was slinking against her would dismiss her as a non-living object and most importantly, not ambush her.

_Syaoran-kun… Tomoyo-chan… Somebody rescue me…_

The sliding finally petered out after what seemed like an eternity plus one second, but still Sakura did not loosen her guard until she was absolutely sure she could no longer hear and feel anything,

She released her breath slowly.

"It must be another stunt pulled off my senseis… Let's get this over with!"

Hastiness betraying her apprehension, she loped with all her might across the dilapidated bridge, the barely burning candle gripped in an iron fist. The sound of her thumping against the wooden boards brusquely diminished all of the sudden, replaced by the speedy thudding of her heart.

Because as she stood at the very centre of the bridge, an apparition hovered above her.

Yes, an iridescent spectre was currently drifting beyond her head. Shamelessly.

That was the last straw.

"SYAORAN-KUN!!" she bawled her head off, her arms flung on top of her head protectively. Her whole visage blue with horror and her heart hammering like it had never beaten before, her acute ears caught a distant cackle.

"What's that…" she whispered in immense panic. She needed not had wondered because a moment later, UFOs launched a surprise attack on her, raining on her trembling form ruthlessly. By now, the candle laid forgotten beside her as all she cared about was fending off the flapping creatures of the dark.

"Fuuka, shorai!"

A gust of strong wind blasted off the airborne entities, and caring limbs circled around Sakura's huddled stature anxiously.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you alright?" Syaoran inquired in concern. A petrified Sakura stared off into the darkness unseeingly.

"Syaoran-kun…" And suddenly, she dived into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck adherently, evidently unwilling to let go. Not that Syaoran minded.

"There… There are ghouls here!" she whispered fiercely into his ear, as if afraid some spirits present would hear her. Syaoran raised a quizzical eyebrow, but nevertheless patted her back comfortingly.

"What makes you think so?"

The question instigated a potent reaction from her, as she squeezed her eyes shut and pointed upwards timidly.

"I… I saw something there. Something glowing white…"

Syaoran aimed his torchlight upwards, a ray of light in the dense darkness.

"There's nothing there," he said matter-of-factly.

"There was! There was something there just now! And those bloody words over there!" she directed a forefinger at the crimson letters scrawled onto the rocks. Syaoran torched at where she indicated. The words 'Save me' were plainly in view.

"Oh, those! They're Terada-sensei's handwriting, don't you recognise? They were there too when I entered this cavern," Syaoran explained soothingly.

Sakura felt more and more idiotic by the second.

"Oh!" she said. "What about something slinking on the ground? I swear I felt it against my leg just now!"

Syaoran grinned, his amber eyes twinkling merrily.

"There!" he lit up the tunnel ground. "Does that answer your question?"

Sakura glanced over and saw a thick nylon thread on the ground leading along the passageway.

"Terada-sensei is outside controlling it, shaking it sometimes. It must be then when it brushed against you."

Sakura sweatdropped. All that worry for nothing.

"There's something else. Why is the river shining without a source of light?"

"Our government sees this place as a potential tourist attraction," Syaoran elucidated. "To increase the appeal of this cave to the tourists, pebbles that glow in the dark are scattered in the rivers so that this place seems more mystical besides enhancing the vision abilities of the tourists. Look." He pointed his torch into the motionless rivulet. "You see those pebbles that shine especially brightly under my light?"

"Ho…" Sakura gasped in admiration as she leaned over the bridge to look at the watercourse. Knowing that there was nothing ethereal about them anymore, she actually thought they seemed very pretty.

"In fact," he continued as he directed the shaft of light upwards again. "I think what you saw gliding in the air was probably the reflection of these glowing pebbles onto the smooth rocks above."

"What about the UFOs that assailed me just now?"

"Those are bats. Bats are extremely sensitive to movements and sounds on the ground because their preys crawl down here," he enlightened. Sayura's mouth formed an 'O' shape in realisation.

"Syaoran-kun, you're so smart."

Syaoran blushed marginally.

"Oh, by the way, what are you doing here?"

The blush deepened.

Syaoran rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh, well, I kinda heard you calling for me and I um… pretty much… sneaked in…"

"Oh," Sakura uttered as she reddened visibly even under the dim light of the candle. "Then I should complete my task quickly and you can sneak out without anyone noticing."

"Maybe I should leave now. People may detect my absence, you know, and you will have to redo this test." _And endure some hard teasing from our classmates as well, _he silently added.

Sakura's fine eyebrows arched up in the middle and her lower lip jutted out slightly - a look Syaoran never learnt how to resist. She tugged on Syaoran's sleeve pleadingly.

"Don't leave me here alone, okay? I… I only calmed down because you were here, because of your hug. I feel so safe when you hold me to you…"

Syaoran gazed in startle and affection at her flushed visage. He beamed.

"U-Uhn."

Together, they made their way from the bridge to the shrine. Sakura left the candle delightedly in it.

"I did it! I did it!" she exclaimed exuberantly. Syaoran chuckled.

"What?" she retorted. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing at you, I just think that y-you're so cute."

Sakura reddened some more. The both of them fixed their eyes on everywhere except each other.

"Come on, we should get going," Syaoran urged in an attempt to shatter the silence. Sakura nodded in agreement. She took out the spare candle and lit it before following Syaoran.

They strolled on in hush, the silence broken only by the soft platter of their feet. Soon, they could see the light coming from the end of the passage. Sakura briefly wondered why the walk had seemed so long when she was in solitude.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks. Thanks for coming for me."

"You're welcome," Syaoran replied simply. "But I want something from you in return."

"Eh?"

Syaoran suddenly swooped down and blew out the candle, plummeting darkness upon them.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura called out in shock. Suddenly, she felt a peck on her cheek. A peck bestowed on her by sizzling hot lips. She could feel the heat shooting from the spot where she was kissed to her whole head so intensely as if it was in slow motion.

"I'll go on first. Come out soon!" Syaoran said to her from somewhere ahead and she heard his running steps growing softer and softer. Somehow she did not feel scared anymore being alone in the dark.

She was too absorbed in something else.

A hand felt the precise position where it was formerly kissed. Cherry lips curved into a smile.

She never would have predicted her courage test would end like this.

* * *

OMAKE

A glowing silhouette of indefinite shape stared as the dazed auburn-haired girl made her way out of the warren dreamily. Its companion – another ball of radiance with fluid-like outline – floated up beside it.

"Ehh?" a feminine voice emanated from it. "When did we graduate from the scaring-the-daylights-out-of-people business to playing matchmakers?"

A masculine chortle came from the other phantom.

"I rather like it. They're so innocent and adorable, don't you think?"

"Growing soft, aren't we? No matter, I was thinking along the same lines. What about that pair? They look… promising," the female responded as it churned itself into an arrow shape targeted at a chatting pair of dark-haired duos. The girl was raven-haired with azure eyes and pale skin while the boy had midnight-blue hair with matching eyes sparkling gently behind a pair of spectacles.

The male manifestation stroke its err... chin... thoughtfully.

"Hmm… Not a bad idea. Let's start scheming now…"

* * *


	2. Mistake

**I haven't written angst in awhile... I'll try it now.**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through a wooden window onto a blanketed figure curled up in bed. The figure reclined on her side, wavy auburn hair framing a beautiful young face. Eyelids opened to reveal two irises of vivid green, emeralds that evidently used to sparkle and dance with alluring vitality.

Used to.

Now, they were nothing more than a pair of dulled teal orbs, lovely as always, yet flecked with melancholy. The eyelids squeezed shut and a hand grasped the bedspread as white even teeth bit down hard on her trembling lower lip. Today was the day. The day she dreaded with all her heart. Nonetheless, a day she would inexorably have to face.

Slowly, she placed her feet on the carpeted floor and shoved the warm coverlet away, getting up and ambling towards her wardrobe. Swinging open the door, she rummaged among garments after garments, in due course extracting a few dresses which she flung onto her bed. She picked up one ensemble after another, styling them on her as she surveyed her reflection in the floor-length mirror.

_The green one? It really brings out my eyes. How about the blue one? The cutting fits me very well. Or maybe the pink one. Pink complements my complexion, and he loves to see me in pink…_

Tears welled up at the thought of a certain male teenager with ruffled chocolate hair and intense coffee eyes with gold highlights. Slowly, a trickle made its way down her porcelain skin.

_No no no! I have to be strong, be brave. I shouldn't cry. I want to look my best today, and swollen eyes are unacceptable. Get a grip, Kinomoto Sakura!_

She fisted her hand tenaciously, brushing her tears away and snapping her eyes shut. When she opened them again, they no longer shone with tears. Instead, they gleamed with atypical jollity. Feigned jollity.

Finally deciding on the pink apparel, she made good work of them in no time. She poised in front of the mirror again, now donning a stunning mid-thigh-length dress. If she was lovely before, now she was absolutely spectacular. The dress accentuated every feminine curve she had, the soft creases on the fabric rendering every movement she made breathtakingly elegant and graceful, the laces of the sleeves fluttering gently against her silky skin. In short, she was drop-dead gorgeous.

The girl in the mirror smiled wistfully.

She was ready.

--

Li Syaoran knew something was wrong. It was not that there was anything anomalous about her conduct – she was as vibrant and full of energy as ever, it was not her expression – in fact, the adorable smile never seemed to falter off her luscious face any time, nor had it anything to do with her speech – her voice was charming and sweet, as lovable as it ever was.

He just _knew._

He observed the prancing girl before him silently, a frown forming between his thick eyebrows. For the love of God he could not figure out what could possibly be troubling her. Their relationship was perfect, her family and friends are happy, the world was safe…

Then what _was _wrong?

Thinking back, he realised that he had been feeling uneasy for some time now, ever since… ever since Sakura had a private chat with his mother. But what could have happened during their tête-à-tête? Mother loved Sakura, had been so even when she first met Sakura. As a matter of fact, she seemed to love her more than she loved him, her own son. Heck, she kissed her on the first day they met! She had never, ever, kissed Syaoran. Up until now. For the whole 18 years of his life.

This did not help in solving the queries in Syaoran's head.

Finally, he could stand it no longer. He jogged up to Sakura and tugged her hand, forcing her to turn around and face him. For a second he thought he saw tears gleaming in her verdant eyes, but they vanished a second later. The consternation weighing down his chest mounted.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong," he said, a marginal commanding tone in his husky tenor.

Sakura beamed up at him, her eyes glistening cheerfully.

"I don't know, you tell me. I don't see anything wrong."

There was a long pause as molten bronzes stared fixedly into those turquoises, but the latter did not waver or hesitate at all. He released his breath in resignation.

"Fine, you won't tell me," he stated. It hurt, it really did, that there was something that she, his lover for eight years now, could not confide in him. He looked up again when he felt a tug on his sinewy arm.

"Hey," Sakura started gently, innocent eyes searching his worriedly, "what makes you think there's anything wrong?"

Syaoran decked out his arm helplessly, strolling away from her and sitting down on one of the many piers of Hong Kong. He gazed at the moon hanging over the mellifluously splashing waves, his long legs swinging just above the water level of the sea. Sakura went to sit down beside him and dipped a toe into the murky waters, watching as ringlets of ripples emanated from where her toe was.

"For starters," he at long last said, "you look unbelievably dashing tonight."

Sakura arched a finely-arced eyebrow in amusement. "And… that's a bad thing."

Syaoran grinned sheepishly at her. "No, it's not. It's just that you don't usually dress up like that for our dates. At least, not that much."

"O…kay… If me dressing up once in a while gets you concerned, then be rest assured, I won't anymore."

"Sakura, I'm serious. Please, just tell me what's wrong," Syaoran implored, strong hands clasping her dainty shoulders.

"Really, there's nothing wrong," Sakura coaxed, smiling reassuringly. "And that's not good enough a reason."

"Alright. Secondly, you've been frolicking and sashaying about all day," Syaoran added.

"It's called touring Hong Kong, silly."

"But you seem a little too lively than usual."

Sakura shook her head. "Nope, that's not good enough a reason either."

Syaoran pursed his lips, impatience biting the edges of his persistence. "Thirdly, you're making a joke out of my distress right now."

"What, you don't like my sense of humour?"

Edginess broke through his fortitude. He sprang up from the ground and ejaculated, "Aaahhhh!"

Sakura was very taken aback. Water sprinkling off her dipped toe, she stood up as well. A draft of wind billowed her dress away from her as she watched Syaoran's back in the moonlight in misery.

"Why are you so angry?" she inquired distraughtly.

"Because here I am, attempting my hardest to get you to open your heart to me, and you're brushing me aside like I'm someone distant to you! Honestly, do I mean anything to you at all? AT ALL?" Syaoran yelled.

Silence.

Sakura crumpled down, sobs wrecking her body while she hid her crying visage behind her hands. It was not supposed to be like this, this was not how she planned. She planned for today to be the happiest day for her, and for him. But it turned out all wrong.

Startled by his own passion and also by Sakura's cries, he twirled on his heels and pulled Sakura's fragile stature into his embrace, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing…" he apologised repeatedly, very much regretting what he had done. "I… I was just too worried about you… I love you, Sakura. That's why I'm so worried."

Sakura wept into his chest. "I…" she choked out, "I love you too, Syaoran-kun. I do. You're the most important person in my life."

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Hush reigned, broken only by Sakura's diminishing snivels.

Syaoran took a deep breath and said, "You know what? It's fine if you don't want to tell me. Just, please, don't cry. I… I can't stand to see you cry."

Sakura glanced up and beamed gratefully amidst her glittering tears. Ambers locked with emeralds.

Tentatively but surely, their faces inched forward as their eyes closed, hot breath prickling their noses while their lips brushed tentatively. They remained like that for some moments, merely enjoying the proximity of each other, before Syaoran boldly plunged forward and pressed hard against her silken lips. And kissed her he did. Their heads tilted against each other while their lips moved in line fierily, hands roving up and down each others' torso and clutches tightening around each other. They kissed and kissed, the only witness to their actions was the glowing moon above.

When they at long last separated, they were both panting for air.

"Syaoran-kun, I love you. Please believe me."

Syaoran smiled tenderly, his hand moving upwards and swept a few wayward bangs away affectionately.

"I know," he murmured, his hand cupping her supple cheeks and ochre pupils admiring the beauty before him. "I love you too. Gosh, I love you so much it hurts here." He patted above his heart as if he was making a vow.

For some reason he could not comprehend, Sakura turned away from him, unable to meet his gaze. His heart sank.

"Sakura, I-"

What he was about to say never got out for he collapsed with a thud, landing like a lifeless puppet. She turned around, two trails of tears shimmering on her cheeks. Do you know what it felt like smiling against your own will, smiling despite all you wanted to do was to cry and cry?

Sakura did.

"Syaoran-kun…"

_Sakura's heart thumped as she followed Syaoran's mother into a room. It was not the first time she met her, but it was the first time she met her with her current identity._

_Syaoran's girlfriend._

_Yelan motioned for her to settle down in a couch. She did as she was told._

_"Sakura-san," the blood red lips moved, "it… it saddens me to say this but… please leave Syaoran."_

_Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes darted about vacantly, unable to absorb in what she had just heard._

_"What?" she finally gasped out. "W-Why?"_

_Yelan leaned forwards and touched Sakura's cheeks gently, great sorrow in those beautiful eyes so reminiscent of Syaoran's._

_"It's for your own good. Think about it. Are you willing to leave Japan, your family, your friends, and migrate here to Hong Kong, where you don't even know how to communicate with the locals?"_

_She paused and let her words sink in._

_"And," she continued, "I know Syaoran is willing to do anything for you. That's why I need you to leave him. I can't lose him. He's my only son, and he's the heir to the Li Corporation. I… We… can't lose him."_

_Sakura bowed her head, a maelstrom of emotions washing through her and parading in her. Her hands clenched, a trickle of droplet dripping onto her lap._

_"But why? Why must it come to this?"_

_Yelan pursed her lips, a soft crease on her smooth temple. "Because, Sakura-san, our family is extremely traditional, and... we don't uphold marriage to a foreigner, what more that you're older than Syaoran... A few months may not matter much in your homeland, but in our orthodox family, it's as plain as a nail in the eyes. Sakura-san, please satisfy this poor mother's only desire. You can find someone else, but I have only one son…"_

_Sakura sealed her eyes and nodded._

_"I will."_

Sakura aligned Syaoran's asleep figure while she stowed away the Sleep Card. A finger traced over temple, his chiselled cheekbones and his jaw line, embedding his every feature into memory.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun. Meeting you was a mistake. No… Falling in love with you was a mistake."

A drop of tear pelted onto Syaoran's face.

"But if I'm given the choice again, I will still choose to fall in love with you."

She reached into her pocket and took out a pink card.

"Eradicate every memory he has of me, Erase!" Sakura commanded, her voice shivering with much agony. She watched as the card did its job, wisps of the sweet memories they shared together evaporating into thin air. When it was done, it flew back into Sakura's hand.

She got up, eyes lapping up his handsome features one last time, and left.

A track of tears marked her escapade.

--

Sakura raced through the streets on her rollerblades, weaving frantically in and out of crowds of people.

"Shoot! I'm late to work!"

She glimpsed at her watch, and before she knew it, she collided into someone.

"Hoeee!"

The both of them fell backwards with a thud onto the pavement. Sakura massaged her bruised butt.

"I'm so sorry," the person she collided with said and extended a helping hand. "Are you alright?" Sakura was thunderstruck. She would know the voice anywhere. Her head jerked upwards immediately.

Green eyes widened.

It was him.

* * *

**After writing this, I think I still prefer writing happy ones. Lolz**

* * *


	3. In depth on Syaoran

New Year is a time of rejoicing, of reunion, and by and large just to have a great time with everyone and anyone. But there was one thing Li Syaoran always dreaded during New Year – the omnipresent inquiry that usually went, "When are you going to propose to her?"

Her, of course, referred to his one and only Kinomoto Sakura, the vivacious young lady currently giggling and laughing with everyone present in the Daidouji party room. As usual, she was being the belle of the ball, her outgoing attitude and infectious smiles never failing to charm anyone, not even someone as remote and aloof as Yue. But the best thing about her was – she didn't even realise what a terrific person she was!

Coming back to the question. Syaoran raked his fingers through his windswept dark caramel hair in exasperation. He was only twenty-two, for goodness sake! What's with the eagerness shown by everyone for him to propose to her? Twenty-two!! Certainly there was no hurry in that. Now when was it that the enquiry first materialised? It was… It was… That's right! It was when he was eighteen-years-old! He sighed. Nope, people nowadays made no sense whatsoever.

…Well, if he was honest with himself, he would admit that in actual fact, he _did _want to propose to her a long time ago. There was nothing stopping him too, except for a certain fact that whenever he tried to instigate the momentous query, his throat desiccated, his eyes rolled over, words choked during their exodus, his palms began perspiring, his tongue knotted, his cheeks burnt, and… and…

No need for further clarification, was there? The shaking of a fetching head was accompanied with a sigh. What kind of power did Sakura held over him that he always ended up blushing and stuttering around her?

"Hey!" a voice behind him and a tap on his shoulder smashed his stupor in millions of pieces. "When are you going to-"

"Don't. Ask," he bit out between gritted teeth as he swung around. Yamazaki stood before him with an askance eyebrow.

"I was only going to ask when you are going to join us over there," Yamazaki elucidated and pointed at the couches where an assemblage of young adults lounged in complete relaxation. Sakura, naturally, was sitting among them comfortably, the dazzling beam on her lovely face reducing quite a number of men into a troupe of ogling and reddening primates. Syaoran's blood boiled. All the more reason to declare her his ASAP.

He stampeded into their midst, sent them a spine-chilling glare as inconspicuously as possible and parked himself next to Sakura with a huff. Clearly, no men were going to approach her if he was around.

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked, her shining emeralds peering up to Syaoran's face with concern. "You seem mad at something."

"Huh? Um, no, I'm just, well, nothing much, err…" he faltered off. What could he say anyway? That he was blazing with jealousy? In front of all these people?

Not gonna happen.

Aside from Sakura, though, it seemed all and sundry grasped very well exactly what he was infuriated with, which was openly shown by their sniggering and sly looks. Sakura, meanwhile, blinked in bewilderment.

"I have an idea!" a mellifluous sweet voice belonging to Daidouji Tomoyo piped up. "Why don't we have a personality test?"

There was a pandemonium of "What?"s and "Interesting…"s among the gathering.

"How do we do it?" probed Mihara Chiharu.

"Well," Tomoyo explicated with a forefinger on her chin, "we all vote for someone to take the test. I have the questions ready right here. Capeesh?"

A melee of discussions ensued. All of a sudden there silence reigned. Chiharu stood up.

"We have decided on someone," she said, her eyes twinkling with a kind of mischief that triggered goosebumps on Syaoran's skin.

_This is not… good…_

"We want Li-kun to take the test."

Syaoran garrotted on the drink he was imbibing and straightened up instantly.

"Why me?" he demanded. There was a strident chorus of guffaws.

"Because, Li-kun," Chiharu blinked her eyes gleefully, "we all want to know when you when you are going to propose to Sakura-chan."

Sakura flushed visibly at her words while Syaoran muttered something that went in the lines of 'crazy' and 'pure evil'. This did nothing to dim the mirth of onlookers; if anything, they felt even more amused than before.

"Now don't worry, Li-kun. The questions are quite simple. Are you ready?" Tomoyo chirped a little too merrily.

Syaoran settled down in resignation.

"Fine, yes, whatever."

"Alright. Now, imagine you are in a forest. Is the forest light or dark?"

Syaoran scratched his head contemplatively. "It's rather light, I guess. Somewhat brighter than dawn."

Tomoyo bobbed her head up and down in satisfaction. "On to the next question. Do you see a path?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

The grin on her face widened. "Un-hn. As you walk through the forest, you see water. What does it look like, as in a puddle, a pond, a stream or… something like that?"

Syaoran rolled his ambers. "A river," he replied simply.

"Is the water you see moving?"

"Hmm… Yes, quite fast."

The grin was currently equivalent to a Cheshire cat's. Syaoran shuddered with an ill omen.

"What's so funny?" he shot out suspiciously. Tomoyo turned her head left and right, the spooky grin never once disappearing from her misleadingly chaste visage.

"Oh, you'll see. So how deep is the river?"

"Deeper than my height, I guess."

"And how do you cross it?"

"Um… I think I'll look around for a bridge or boat. If none is in sight, then I'll swim across it."

Tomoyo broke down into giggles. It was really getting on Syaoran's nerves.

"Tell me what that means!" he mandated. Tomoyo picked herself up and stifled her titters.

"I-I'm sorry, ignore me. Calm down, Li-kun, the test will be over soon."

Syaoran crossed his arms irritably. "Let's get it over with, then."

"Sure. Now, you continue your walk through the forest. You see a bear. What sort of bear is it?"

"A real bear, but too young to pose any hazard on my life."

"And what's the bear doing?"

"The bear is disregarding my presence and eating leaves."

"Last question. How do you get past the bear?"

"Easy. I ignore it and walk on."

"Done, that's the end."

Syaoran heaved a sigh of relief. So far the questions sounded relatively innocuous. He could only hope that there were no awkward meanings behind them.

"What do they mean, Tomoyo-chan?" Yanagisawa Naoko prompted impatiently.

"Yeah, tell us," even the habitually serene Sasaki Rika seemed piqued.

"I'll go question by question. The first question was on the degree of luminosity in the forest. Li-kun, the forest represents your life and how you see it. You're answer was somewhat brighter than dawn, right?"

Syaoran nodded.

"That means you are generally contented with your life, but there are one or two things you would like to change. Now I really wonder what it could be…" Tomoyo insinuated, eliciting a fracas of chuckles from the listening crowd. Syaoran, in the meantime, just reddened in hush.

"After that, I asked whether you saw a path in the forest. You said yes. This signifies that you're not yet settled with your life and you still have a long way to go. That's normal for young people."

Syaoran nodded curtly.

"And then we have the questions on the bear-"

"Wait a second," Chiharu objected. "I remember it was something about water, right?"

Tomoyo's azure irises assumed a devillish look, though she flashed everyone an amicable smile.

"It's fine, we'll save the best for the last, eh?" was all she said.

That took everyone aback, but Tomoyo recommenced her analysis on Syaoran.

"So here we have a bear. The bear portends the focal problem Li-kun faces in his life. The type and size of the bear is indicative of how serious the problem is. Li-kun, you answered that the bear is a young cub, if my memory serves me correctly. This reflects the fact that you indeed have a genuine problem on hand, though you don't see it as a really threatening one, shown by it being a small bear that does not intimidate you whatsoever. In fact, it was even paying no heed to you, only engrossed in eating. And you actually chose to overlook it and continue on your way. It suggests that you find the problem petty and menial, something that you can procrastinate. And you deal with it by shrugging it off and continuing with your life. However, a small cub will grow into a menacing bear one day, and by then it will be much harder to deal with. So, I advise you to resolve the quandary as soon as possible. Right, Sakura-chan?"

"Hoe?" Sakura chirped. "What does it have to do with me?"

And again the congregation snorted and had hysterics while Syaoran sulked in silence, his ears manifestly growing a precarious shade of crimson. More question marks popped up around Sakura's head.

"What's going on, Syaoran-kun? What does your problem have to do with me?" Sakura uttered in utter bemusement.

More snickers. More blushing on Syaoran's side.

"Let us move on to the questions about the water," Tomoyo quietened everyone, who adjusted themselves on the settees and floor so they could listen better. "Water denotes, to put it crudely, sex."

Everyone's eyes dilated as if on cue. Dilated, however, was a major understatement for Syaoran's eyes. They actually looked like they might pop out any second.

"I'm leaving!" he announced, indignation – and embarrassment – paramount in him. No, he could not, and would NOT be evaluated on on on – THAT – subject, especially not when the audience involved a certain girl.

But it seemed the curiosity of the mob outweighed his mortification.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" they bellowed and rammed him back into his seat belligerently, leaving no room for struggle. That did not hinder him from trying. For some time both parties thrashed about – or more like Syaoran thrashing about and the others resisting his scuffles.

"Ahehem," Tomoyo cleared her throat. "You actually gave pretty good answers, Li-kun. I think you'll make a really good husband."

…he felt like murdering Tomoyo right there and then, if not for all the pairs of hands holding him in place. Just then he became acutely aware that his hand was brushing Sakura's thigh, and with a jolt, he shrank away, careful not to have any form of physical contact with her whatsoever. By some misfortune - or luck - he could not read her expression as all he could see was the back of her head.

"Come on, Tomoyo-chan. Tell us what he said!"

Tomoyo gave grin so wide that the lower half of her face shone with her brilliantly white teeth. "The water Li-kun saw was in the form of a river. The focus, here, is the speed of the river. A higher speed indicates a higher libido. Li-kun, you mentioned that the river you saw was moving quite fast. Hence, it is safe to say that you have a rather high sexual drive."

Her words were almost drowned out by the cackles coming from the multitude. She cleared her throat again, and everyone muted down.

"It gets better," Tomoyo teased, as if the glowing shade of magenta on Syaoran's cheeks was not severe enough. "The depth of the river, on the other hand, implies the 'depth' you desire for during those, um, copulation sessions. You responded that the depth of the river was slightly taller than your height. Li-kun, you aim for deep and intense coïtus. You don't enjoy loveless love-making."

Effusions of 'awww…' were heard from the female crowd while the male counterparts rolled on the floor with uproarious laughter. If there was one thing Syaoran craved then, it would be to sink into the ground and never show up in front of Sakura ever again. He did not trust himself to speak, nonetheless, and so he resorted to closing his eyes and shutting out his hearing.

Which worked for some time until Tomoyo began speaking.

"That's not all," she resumed.

Not all? Not, ALL? That's more than enough disclosure in Syaoran's opinion!

"The ease with which Li-kun crosses the river reveals his lenience, his tolerance towards having random sex. First, he looks for something to help him cross the river. Then, he swims across it. This implies that Li-kun will only procreate when all seems well, when nothing bad will result from it. In other words, he prefers having sex only after wedlock. You're really a commendable person, Li-kun!"

All the women present were positively swooning with Syaoran's adorability.

"Li-kun, you're so cute!" one gushed.

"If only there were more men like this…" another cooed.

"Sakura-chan is so lucky to have a guy like him!" one more squealed.

Sakura. Syaoran's heart thumped like an elephant's footsteps at the reference to the name. Why oh WHY did he consent into taking the personality test? What was she thinking right now? How could he ever look at her in the eye again?

Most vitally, did she like what she heard?

Ochre eyes bore into the back of an auburn head fervently, scrutinising every motion and sound it made. But he saw nothing. Nothing whatsoever.

He dropped his head with an audible sigh.

"Syaoran-kun," a soft voice murmured. His heart skipped a beat. There was only one person here calling him by that term.

"Y-Yes?"

Heart hammered. Hands quivered.

"When are you going to p-propose?" she whispered so softly he briefly wondered if his ears were playing a trick on him.

"Huh?"

"D-Do you want to marry me?"

Syaoran found himself completely speechless, leading to a misinterpretation on Sakura's part.

"I-It's ok-kay if you don't w-want to-"

"I do! I've been yearning to ever since a long time ago!"

"M-me too…"

They lapsed into another silence. Syaoran, suddenly discovering the absence of jostling hands, sat up immediately. They squatted side by side, words eluding them and eyes fixated on the floor.

And out of the blue, both turned towards each other and blurted out "Please marry me!" simultaneously.

Both blinked, and chuckled nervously. Syaoran rubbed the back of his head, inwardly cursing himself for being so cowardly.

"I do…"

His head shot up in surprise. Taking in the blushing coppery-haired lime-eyed girl before him affectionately, joy, astonishment, disbelief, delight, and numerous other sentiments washed over him in that second. How did two such tiny little words beget such a wave of ardent emotion in him?

He did not know.

All he knew was to fling his arms around Sakura and hug her with all he was worth.

Nevertheless, a moment later, they sprang apart as deafening applauds broke out around them, both as scarlet as ripe tomatoes. They had actually forgotten about the existence of spectators.

Tomoyo giggled noiselessly to herself and tapped the videocamera in one hand pleased. A lucky thing she had it pointed at them all that time.

But then, she had planned it all along.

* * *

**That... did not turn out like I wanted. Oh well, sayonara, minna, will be gone until I defeat a certain obstacle dubbed EXAMINATION! Wish me luck!**


	4. The Best Gift

Packs of people roamed to and fro in the bustled airport of Tomoeda. Amidst the flurry of activities a young boy of about 11 stood at one side of the reception area, arms crossed behind his head as he leaned on the wall nonchalantly. In stark contrast, his companion, a girl of his age, cupped her hands in excitement, her lime eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"Syaoran-kun, I can't wait to see Eriol-kun. It's been such a long time!" she chirped happily.

Thick eyebrows hitched a tad together but otherwise, Li Syaoran remained decently placid.

"Yeah, it's been awhile," he replied, gingerly outlawing any gratification from escaping into his tone. While Kinomoto Sakura might miss him, he, himself, certainly did not harbour any feeling marginally resembling that. In fact, the enthusiasm Sakura was currently displaying at the prospect of meeting Hiiragizawa Eriol again was irking him to no end.

Being Sakura's boyfriend, he had every right to be jealous.

But also because he was Sakura's boyfriend, he understood very well that it was just her nature to be so good-humoured and kind to everyone, and that she had no idea whatsoever what a green-eyed boyfriend he could be.

Just as well. He did not exactly want her to find out how protective he was over her. Talk about embarrassment.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura squealed out, waving animatedly at an emerging boy with dark blue hair and midnight cobalt eyes. Syaoran sighed. He just had to ignore the mustard-green pangs quivering in his chest for as long as possible. Which amounted to give or take 24 hours.

"Sakura-san, Li-kun, konnichiwa! It's great to see you again!" Eriol greeted them, and much to Syaoran's dismay, leaned down and kissed Sakura's hand. Sakura blushed.

"Great to see you too, Eriol-kun!"

From Syaoran, the zeal was evidently in want. "Konnichiwa," was all he said. Eriol's bespectacled eyes beamed comprehendingly – and roguishly – at him.

"W-What?" he retorted.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked blankly.

"N-Nothing! Here, I'll help you with the luggage!" Syaoran offered rapidly, seizing the few bags lying on the ground.

"Thank you. Now shall we lead the way, Sakura-san?" Eriol inquired, proffering an elbow towards Sakura in an obvious attempt to provoke Syaoran some more.

Sakura, dense like always, just nodded and grinned, linking her arm through Eriol's. And the both of them, with a fuming and trudging-with-the-baggage Syaoran, left the airport.

--

As the hours ticked by, Syaoran's patience – and sanity – were gradually thinning away. He could endure it if it was only Eriol making advances at Sakura, but Sakura – and might he add HIS girlfriend – was not only flirting along with Eriol, but was also leaving Syaoran out of most of the conversation. Well… He could not honestly say that he was being talkative, but Sakura made no endeavour at all to include him into the two-sided interaction between Eriol and Sakura. He might as well be invisible.

Which led to an endless amount of vivid imagination from Syaoran. Primarily focusing on suggestible scenes between Eriol and Sakura.

What if there really was something between them? What if Sakura was really trying to imply that she liked Eriol more than him?

…Yup, his sanity was deteriorating.

"Syaoran-kun? Are you alright? You look pale," Sakura asked, peering up at him at negligible proximity. Syaoran flushed.

"I'm fine," he reassured.

"Maybe you need a rest. How about you bring Eriol-kun's suitcases to his hotel and take a breather there?" Sakura proposed.

And leave her alone with Eriol? Not a chance.

"No, really, I'm okay."

"I insist, Syaoran-kun. It would be a big help to Eriol-kun as well if you could transport the suitcases there for him," Sakura urged earnestly.

It suddenly occurred to Syaoran that Sakura was a touch too assertive in persuading him away than normal. It seemed almost like she was asking him to leave Eriol and her alone.

An intense twinge twisted his internals.

"I-I… I'll go," he said finally. Without waiting for a response, he swiftly gathered up the bags in one sweep and strode away.

Eriol's keen azure eyes tailed him silently.

--

Syaoran unloaded the bags at one side of the hotel room and plopped down onto a couch despondently. Chin propped up on a hand and amber irises narrowed desolately.

"She… He…"

He faltered off, not really knowing what he was going to say anyway. All he knew was that he was feeling incredibly wretched right then.

It was not just jealousy anymore. No… It was not even jealousy. It was hurt. Hurt that stabbed quite a number of knives through his heart. Hurt that weighed down his chest so much he had difficulty breathing.

Sakura actually shoved him away at the appearance of Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Hiiragizawa. But why would Sakura not like Eriol more than him? Eriol was a lady charmer, what with his attractive appeal and his amazingly gentlemanly approach. He had a way with words, and he was definitely much smoother than Syaoran. Heck, Syaoran reddened and stuttered around Sakura. Eriol never, ever, stuttered.

And then there was the fact that if anyone rivalled Sakura in sense of power, it could only be Eriol. Clow Reed's reincarnation, he was, and Clow Reed was known as the mightiest sorcerer throughout the century, or even possibly forever. Syaoran, himself, was only one of his descendants. And his power beyond all doubt did not match Sakura's.

Now that he thought about it, Eriol and Sakura looked good together too. Eriol, his chivalrous allure, standing slightly taller beside vivacious Sakura, her large emeralds complementing Eriol's sapphires. Together they looked like the couple of the year.

That did nothing to alleviate the maelstrom of passionate emotions raging in him.

He sighed. Perhaps, just perhaps, it would be better to let her go...

"Li-kun," a voice jolted him alert and a hand landed on his shoulder. He glanced upwards immediately.

"Hi-Hiiragizawa! When did you get here?" Syaoran exclaimed in startle, coffee pupils dilated.

"Just now. I didn't want to disturb you, you seem deep in thought."

Syaoran glimpsed around.

"Sakura-san is outside dealing with some things," Eriol elucidated, accurately interpreting his actions. "So… Anything you want to talk about?"

Syaoran arched an eyebrow. "What is there to talk about?"

Eriol smiled softly and sat down opposite Syaoran. "You apparently have a lot on your mind."

"Nothing that concerns you," Syaoran rejoined, crossing his arms.

"Oh, really?" Eriol taunted in plain hilarity. "Well, I have some news for you then. Sakura-san just confessed her feelings to me."

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat as he sat ramrod straight. No… For all his musings, he never really pondered upon the fact that his ruminations might, in fact, come true. That Sakura really chose Eriol over him.

Hands clenched into fists at his side.

"W-What?" he inquired, grasping desperately at the last straw that his ears were playing a trick on him.

"You heard me. Sakura-san confessed her feelings to me. What are you going to do?"

"I… I…"

What was he going to do? Fight his hardest to reclaim her? Beg for her to return to him? Murder Eriol?

All those would not heal the anguish biting at him in the inside. He shut his eyes and inclined back into the couch like an exhausted old man. A wistful smile curved on one side of his lips.

"I would give her my blessings. I only want the best for her," he at last answered in resignation. Was that not what Daidouji Tomoyo told him? That if you genuinely love someone, you would want to see them happy?

If she was happy with Eriol, then he was contented. So what if he had to suffer alone?

Eriol ambled from his seat to Syaoran and patted him on the back.

"Congratulations, you passed the test," he beamed, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Huh?"

"I only said she confessed her feelings to me, I didn't tell you what her feelings are, did I?"

There was a pause… "Huh?"

Eriol shook his head at Syaoran's slowness. "I mean, Sakura-san just told me that she was head over heels in love with you. Do you get it now?"

Hazel eyes widened in surprise tinged with perplexity. "No, not really. I still don't get it."

Eriol sighed and reclined back into his settee. "Just now, Sakura-san confided that her heart was positively blooming with love for you and that she wanted my advice on how to show how much she cared about you. I wanted to see if you are worthy of her, so I tested you. Congratulations, you passed."

Syaoran let his words sink in slowly, a scarlet hue growing on his cheeks.

"I'm not good enough for her…"

Eriol beamed. "That is a matter of opinion. I, for one, think that you are perfectly ideal for Sakura-san."

Syaoran contemplated on his words until a question mark popped up in his head. "But why did she push me away just now?"

Eriol responded by something utterly irrelevant. "What is the date today?"

"July 10, why?"

Eriol smiled enigmatically. Sometimes Syaoran really felt like wiping the smirk off his face.

"You'll see. I'll ask her to come in now."

Eriol strolled to the door and walked outside, in his place Sakura came in.

"Syaoran-kun, what did Eriol-kun say to you just now?" Sakura asked curiously. "He told me to stand outside until he called me in."

"What? Uhh… Nothing of importance."

"Oh…"

Syaoran watched as she perched down on one of the sofas and stretched her appendages. He got up, paced towards her and rested down beside her. He tenderly wove his arm in hers and laced their fingers together. Sakura glanced at him in stun. Eyes interlocked.

"I love you…" he murmured. Greens enlarged.

"Syaoran-kun… I… I love you too," she breathed with a conspicuous blush. She turned around and fumbled in her shopping bag. "I bought this for you just now. It's your birthday soon but I didn't know what to get you. Eriol-kun said maybe you'll like this. I was going to give it to you on your birthday but-"

She produced a chain necklace with a locket dangling from it. Inside of the locket was none other than him and Sakura.

"D-Do you like it?" Sakura asked tentatively.

As an answer, he snapped the necklace onto his neck and grinned.

"It's perfect.

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm glad… I was afraid you wouldn't like what I gave you. Luckily Eriol came just in time and-"

"You went shopping for my birthday gift with him just now?" Syaoran interrupted.

"Yeah…"

"So that's why…"

Sakura tilted her head. "Hoe?"

Syaoran smiled and shook his head. "Nothing."

Shining eyes bore into each other once again. This time, neither looked away.

Slowly, softly, they sealed their eyes and their faces approached. Their noses made contact, and then, their lips.

It might not be Syaoran's birthday yet, but he had already gotten the one gift he yearned.

Sakura's heart.


	5. Always By My Side

**This is the result of a writer's block, lolz~**

**

* * *

**

Being lovers of two vastly diverse places, Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura knew that goodbyes would arise often in their relationship. They did not mind, however, believing that their love would transcend the distance between them.

That did not render it any easier to utter the word 'farewell'.

Each time Sakura watched Syaoran saunter away into the airplane admission entrance, hand in pocket while another waved suavely, a sense of longing and loneliness overcame her. He would come back, of course, she perceived that very well, but she just missed his companionship, his very presence around her whenever he was gone. Each time, she could only clutch the Hope card tightly in her hand, the intricate of the cards blurring into the image of his perceptive amber eyes and mass of tousled caramel hair as she stared on.

It just so happened that Syaoran was leaving for Hong Kong – again – tomorrow. Sakura perched by the large window in her bedroom, emeralds fixed on the stream of stars in the heavens beyond. There must be some way to alleviate the ache of Syaoran leaving.

She sighed. Nothing – and no one – could ever replace his existence, not Sasaki Rika, not Mihara Chiharu, not even her best friend for life, Daidouji Tomoyo. He was just that special to her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura positively jumped. Who could be calling her name in the middle of the night? To add to it was the voice came from above her, and last time she checked, the only matter over her was the sky.

Being a cardcaptor, however, told her that nothing was impossible. And besides, she recognised the voice.

"Syaoran-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in half surprise as Syaoran landed on her window sill with a gust of wind. Climbing into her room and stowing his grand sword away, he grinned.

"I thought I would drop by for awhile," he answered, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I-I couldn't sleep…"

Sakura reddened in conjunction at his words. "Me too…"

Syaoran settled down beside her, his irises following hers to the dusky skies, the torrent of stars sparkling serenely at them.

"So what were you doing before I got here?" he inquired conversationally.

Sakura beamed. "Gazing at the stars and…" she faltered off.

"And?"

Sakura linked her arm around Syaoran and nestled her head on his shoulder with a smile. "And thinking about you…"

Much to Sakura's surprise, Syaoran tugged his hand away and stood up. She arched a dainty eyebrow.

"Hoe?"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm always leaving you, always saying goodbye," he elucidated, eyebrows faintly knitted together with remorse.

Sakura shook her head vehemently. "Ie, it's not your fault, you have your obligations. I understand."

Syaoran pursed his lips. "You're too understanding. It makes me feel worse…"

Silence dawned upon them as they turned their heads away from each other, both at loss for words. The air thickened tangibly with tension.

"They're beautiful," Sakura suddenly commented.

"Eh?"

"The stars. They're beautiful. Especially the brighter ones, they shine so brilliantly and eternally in the dark night sky."

Syaoran smiled slightly. "They may seem brighter, but actually the vivacity of the stars depends on their distance from Earth. Look at those two insignificant tiny stars at the corner, they may not glimmer as vibrantly as the others, but in actual fact, they could be a thousand, even a million, times more dazzling than those shinier ones. It all depends on how you look at it."

Sakura's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Oh…"

Another hush reigned.

"They're really like us, aren't they?" Sakura broke the stillness once again.

"How come?"

"Our love may seem dimmed by distance, but from our vantage point, it is actually more intense than those who are never separated. At least, my love for Syaoran-kun, is like that…" Sakura murmured, porcelain cheeks tinted with crimson.

Syaoran circled his arm around Sakura's shoulder. "I feel the same way, Sakura."

Sakura abruptly jerked apart from him, her lime eyes gleaming with excitement. "I know! We should name the two stars after us! The one on the left will be Syaoran-kun, and the one on the right will be me!"

Syaoran chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Sure, why not? Now whenever you can't see me and I can't see you, I'll look into the sky and find you there."

Sakura positively beamed. "Now I don't have to miss you so much anymore!"

Syaoran pulled her towards him again, the both of them snuggling together at the window, basking in the comfortable peace enveloping them and the warmth of each other's torsos.

"I love you, Sakura," Syaoran breathed.

"I love you too, Syaoran-kun," Sakura whispered.

--

"Oi! Kaijuu! Aren't you going to see that gaki off?" Kinomoto Touya hollered as he barged into Sakura's bedroom. Sakura yawned.

"Oniichan, you're so noisy!" she protested, yanking her bedspread over her head and lapsing back to her dreamland.

"Have you forgotten that today's the day that gaki's departing Nihon?" Touya roared some more.

"Syaoran-kun isn't leaving," Sakura reasoned.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Sakura glimpsed outside her window, eyes riveting to the sunlight-flooded sky, landing on a particular spot where the stars could not be seen, but were inexorably there.

She smiled.

"He's there…"


	6. Chance Meeting

It is the same every day.

Li Syaoran will stroll to the nearest bus stop to his university, settle down and humour himself with either reading a book, listening to a music player or simply basking in the vista of the foreign country that is gradually becoming a second home to him until his bus arrived to transport him back to his hostel. It is a routine he has adopted ever since he came to England to further his studies.

The bus stop is nearly always deserted, except for occasional passersby who habitually glance at him before continuing on their way. Syaoran has long gotten used to the curious looks tossed at him, taking in his Oriental features, his mass of dark mocha locks, and his bronze depths. He will lower his gaze, submerge himself in whatever he is doing and wait until they amble away, restoring his peace and hush once again. Strange as it is, he is never lonely. In fact, he enjoys the solitude at the bus stop, a chance to clear his thoughts and indulge himself in some craziness that he cannot quite perform in public – an activity he cannot accomplish in his shared hostel; unless, of course, he does not mind everyone else doubting his sanity.

Today, however, a stranger shows up at the bus stop. Usually, Syaoran does not take any notice, except the stranger is obviously an Asian as well. The stranger perches at the bench beside his and leans back, staying as silent as Syaoran himself. Due to social propriety, Syaoran does not stare openly at her. Instead, he glimpses at her from the corner of his eyes while pretending to be immersed in a book. Auburn hair framing an adorable face with huge emeralds blinking brightly. Syaoran wonders if she is a Chinese like himself, but makes not attempt to start a conversation.

The girl suddenly turns towards him, and he leaps off his bench ever so slightly. Embarrassed, he coughs and buries his nose into the book he is supposed to be perusing, the next moment questioning why he is being so self-conscious.

"Ano…" the girl starts, and being literate in Japanese, Syaoran immediately identifies the girl as Japanese. The girl shakes her head then seemingly to correct herself, and speaks in accented English, "I mean, sorry to interrupt you, but your book's upside down."

Syaoran stiffens, and – much to his mortification – finds that indeed, he is holding the book in reverse. He almost chokes, but by some miracle, manages to keep his cool.

"Oh, err… Domo," he stutters back in Japanese. The girl cocks her head and smiles happily.

"Hoe? You're Japanese!" she exclaims in delight.

Syaoran shakes his head. "No, I'm Chinese, I know Japanese because I lived in Japan for some time before."

The girl's eyes widen, and Syaoran momentarily hears a practically inaudible gasp.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks.

The girl starts, and stammers, "N-No-Nothing's wrong."

Syaoran remains quiet, sensing that there was something more she intends to say.

"Um, w-what's your name?" she inquires timidly.

Syaoran smiles. He is about to reply when he spots his bus coursing into view. He stands up and waves to the girl.

"I'm Syaoran. Li Syaoran," he calls out before ascending onto the bus. Before the bus tours away, Syaoran catches a brief look of amazement on the girl's countenance.

"Japan…" he mumbles to himself, eyebrows furrowing together, reminiscing back to the days when he stayed at the land of sakura blossoms, the place where he met his first love, the place where he left her behind…

"I wonder how she is now…"

* * *

The next day, Syaoran instantly falls into deep slumber as soon as his head touches the back of the bus stop. It has been especially gruelling in campus that day, and Syaoran wishes for nothing better than to recline on his bed that exact moment.

He dreams of an 11-year-old preteen with endearing green eyes, prancing about in colourful costumes that few can carry well and a long pink staff in her hand. He dreams of cards with intricate designs soaring magically in the air, glowing even in the dark. He dreams of chasing creatures with the girl, both of them collaborating to seal the creatures back into their original forms. He dreams of biding adieu to the girl, not daring to face her any moment longer for fear he would not be able to leave her.

And he hears her soft voice calling, "Syaoran-kun."

"Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran positively bounds into the air, abruptly snapping his eyes open to find a pair of jade irises peering at him.

"Your bus is here," the owner of those mesmerising pools articulates. For a moment Syaoran sits there blankly, brain powerless to process those words.

"Oh," he finally answers idiotically when the girl from yesterday points towards the looming bus before him. "Arigatou," he hastily thanks before skipping into the bus.

As the bus drives away, he recalls that he still does not know the stranger's name and an air of familiarity around her. And he ponders whether the lack of lunch has anything to do with the fluttering in his stomach right this moment.

* * *

The third day, Syaoran is anticipating for the arrival of the mysterious girl anxiously. He checks his watch over and over again, concluding that it is broken when the hands seem to have stopped moving altogether.

"Why am I so restless?" he mutters. Five minutes pass, and Syaoran discovers that a corner of his shirt is crumpled from twisting repeatedly. Ten minutes pass, and Syaoran declares that global warming is really getting out of hand considering the amount of sweat on his forehead from just sitting there. Fifteen minutes, and Syaoran is ready to strip off his shirt altogether.

Then the girl at long last appears.

"H-Hi," Syaoran greets nervously, his throat suddenly becoming very dry.

The girl beams, and heat embraces Syaoran's cheeks.

"Hi," she returns, parking herself at the bench beside Syaoran. Syaoran fought back a strong urge to slide closer to her. He pulls at his collar, speculating how to voice his next words.

"Um…" he begins, "you know, I still don't know your name."

The smile falters off the girl's face, and Syaoran muses over what he has said wrong.

"I… I don't think it matters. I'm leaving England tonight, and… we may not see each other again."

"Oh," Syaoran responds, mind shutting down all of the sudden. 'Oh' seems to be something he has been saying a lot nowadays. He clears his throat.

"Well then… It's been nice meeting you," he says dumbly.

The girl sends him the all-too-familiar grin again.

"Yeah, it's nice seeing you again, Syaoran-kun. It's been so long."

Before the full impact of her words hits him, she is gone.

That day on the bus, Syaoran clutches his chest tightly, deducing that he is really having gastric pains by the way his stomach was churning agonisingly and his difficulty in breathing.

Yet, he does not believe any doctor can cure him.

* * *

The fourth day, the girl really does not appear anymore. Syaoran fidgets at the bus stop, now craving the company of a certain someone instead of the seclusion he enjoyed once upon a time – well, more accurately, four days ago. But that is beside the point.

He mulls over why he does not recognise her right away. Perhaps he has shoved memories of her far far away, perhaps it is his mind unwilling to welcome the possibility and be disappointed.

Maybe disappointment would have been a better choice compared to the miserable compunction he feels now.

Suddenly, he perceives a piece of paper pasted tentatively onto the seat beside him. He inclined forward for a better look.

_Syaoran-kun, I'll leave it to fate whether you find this or not. If you do, maybe there's a chance for us after all._

_My e-mail is kinomoto_sakura a xxx . com._

_Love always,_

_Sakura_

Syaoran grinned. He cannot wait until he gets to his computer.


	7. Till Death Do Us Part

**Wow, I just realised, this is the seventh chapter, and I haven't publicly thanked my reviewers yet. THANKS! You guys rock my socks! ^^  
**

**

* * *

**

Daidõji Tomoyo perched herself by a large windowsill, gazing at the rain drizzling down forlornly on the lacklustre grass in her courtyard as she cradled a warm mug of chocolate in her hands. It was a bleary day, a literal reflection of her own feelings. She sighed. How did things get so complicated?

A lightning struck, illuminating up the whole courtyard in an instant. Tomoyo's azure eyes widened. For a moment she thought she saw a silhouette in the patio. But that was impossible, no one would be insane enough to wander out into the open under such precarious weather. No one…

Another lightning struck. This time, Tomoyo clearly made out a figure crouching on the grass. She gasped, the cup in her hands plunged to the ground with a thud and chocolate seeped into the mat. But she was too shocked to notice.

"Sakura-chan!" she screamed out, dashing at full tilt towards the nearest door and out into the garden, heading straight for the shivering girl in the rain. Rapidly, she flung her arms around the girl of the late and practically carried her back inside, a miraculous feat for someone of her own size. Once inside, she placed Kinomoto Sakura on the chaise longue, threw a towel around her and wrapped her up hastily.

"Sakura-chan, what were you doing out there?" she inquired, kneeling down before the trembling girl and wiping her drenched hair with a handkerchief. Sakura gave her a reassuring smile – which – seemed so forced in Tomoyo's eyes.

"I… I like the rain," Sakura elucidated simply, shrugging as if she was just taking a leisurely walk in the garden. "Don't worry about me."

Sakura held out a hand to convince Tomoyo further, but only succeeded in grasping a handful of thin air. Tomoyo immediately caught the groping hand in hers.

"Sakura-chan…" she murmured, staring at Sakura's face desolately. She could not believe that the cheerless girl in front of her was the vibrant, vivid girl she once knew. Her silky auburn hair was sodden to the skin, clinging to her face limply as water dripped down to the couch. Her cherry lips had lost their natural vivacious beam, and her eyes… Her eyes…

They no longer shone, like a pair of emeralds which had grown dusty over time. However, what saddened Tomoyo most was that they could no longer fix themselves on something, behold it with appreciation.

Kinomoto Sakura was blind.

Tomoyo cringed as tears stung her eyes, but she hurriedly blinked them away.

"Well, don't do that next time, okay? It's dangerous to stand under lightning," she admonished, careful to eliminate the concern in her voice. She knew that Sakura would not want to worry her.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Sit here, I'll get you something warm to drink," Tomoyo said and straightened herself, going towards the kitchen. She glanced back for a second, and abruptly stopped. She could see water welling up in Sakura's eyes, water that had nothing to do with the rain. And the way Sakura's exquisite eyebrows quirked up in the middle triggered a pang in her chest.

"The first card you and Li-kun caught together, was Thunder, wasn't it? That's why you ran out into the storm…" she muttered, a hand muffling the sob threatening to escape her mouth.

Shutting out the heart-rending image of Sakura's dejected stature out of her mind, she entered the kitchen.

*

*

*

Sakura huddled the coat around her closer, shuddering uncontrollably. It wasn't because of the surrounding temperature; it was because she was sitting unaccompanied in the waiting area of the hospital. The hospital was a place she had started to loathe ever since she received the shocking news.

_"Kinomoto-san, it… it's a brain tumour."_

The last two words changed her life forever. The abnormal growth snatched away her serene sleeps, filled her dreams with nightmares, rendered her sightless and took away the love of her life.

"Syaoran-kun…" she murmured quietly to herself. She felt immensely alone. With all her heart she wished Tomoyo would quickly complete the procedures for her surgery tomorrow and take her away from this infernal location ironically designated to rescue human lives.

It was her own decision, really, to leave Syaoran without so much as a note. _Sayonara, Syaoran-kun_, was the last thing she said to him before leaving him infinitely. There was no explanation, nothing at all for him, and she could guess that he must be furious at her right now.

Paradoxically, she was the most powerful person living, the owner of the Sakura Cards, but there was nothing she could do regarding the malignant lump in her brain. _All things must come to an end,_ Clow Reed had said. Even the life of the cards' possessor. Which, Sakura deduced, was probably why there was never a card created to ensure health and longevity.

Suddenly, her ears pricked up as she detected the familiar shuffles of feet on the ground. It wasn't Tomoyo's.

_Masaka…_

Her heart thumped, and her palms began sweating profusely as the footsteps grew louder and louder until it ceased altogether.

"It's you," Li Syaoran said. It wasn't a question nor an indictment; it was just a simple statement. Yet, the words gripped her heart tightly, like a blast of cold wind as a chill travelled up her spine. Sakura clutched the coat nervously.

_To-Tomoyo-chan… Hurry up..._

"What? Too shocked to see me here you can't even speak?"

Sakura opened her mouth but her throat suddenly went very dry.

_W-What should I do…?_

"You left me without a word and now you can't even look at me in the eye?" Syaoran growled, anger almost tangible in every syllable.

_No, that's not it, Syaoran-kun, I-_

"I see. You have nothing to say to me."

_Mouth, move!_

"Well then, shitsurei shimasu," Syaoran tossed out, the coolness of his tone enough to freeze Sakura's blood.

Sakura heard his steps stomping away, and crumpled down altogether. She was right, he was irate, and Syaoran had never been angry at her more than an hour before. That was to be expected, after all.

What she didn't anticipate was how much it hurt.

_It's really over between us…_

And for once, she didn't care that eyes were on her as she let the dams of tears burst.

*

*

*

The setting sun extended its golden fingers all over the sky, painting it a glorious mixture of crimson, magenta and orange, reflected roughly by the coarse land beneath. At least, that was how Sakura pictured the sky, now that she could no longer see, all she could do was imagine it.

The lone stature in Penguin Park strolled around, hands outstretched as she felt her way around. The place held many memories for her, it was where she practically grew up, made friends, had fun, laughed, cried and…

This was the place where Syaoran and Sakura shared their first kiss.

_The tree… Where's the tree…_

She fumbled around her, feeling amazingly lost without her sight, shrouded in nothing but darkness. An anxious step followed by another, and then a trip over something, sending her pummelling onto the ground with a smack. She struggled up, wiping the dirt absently away from her cheeks, before standing up again, her legs so wobbly they looked like they would collapse any moment.

_The tree… I want to find the tree…_

Determination renewed, she flailed her arms around again when she slapped against something smooth and cool.

_The King Penguin! The tree is just straight ahead…_

Fingertips adhered to the King Penguin, she made her way ahead until the distance between her and the penguin-shaped slide spanned more than her arms' length. Reluctantly, she let go, feeling very lost again without anything as her guide. Yet she progressed ahead, resolute to get to her destination no matter what.

A couple of stumbles and falls later, her hand finally disembarked on the long-hunted-for tree. Fingers traced the wrinkles in the wooden bark as reminiscence flooding her mind.

_It was Christmas._

_Snow fell incessantly in the Penguin Park, but it didn't dim the festive atmosphere whatsoever. In fact, the crowd of teenagers was as energetic as ever, cavorting around without a care in the world. They even managed to deck a particularly large tree in the park into a Christmas tree. Shimmering bells dangled from the tree branches, ribbons sprucing up the green of the leaves, the colours complementing each other. A large silver star sat proudly atop the tree – how they got it there was another mystery._

_"Kirei!" Sakura exclaimed at the sight, green eyes gleaming as radiantly as the lights embellishing the tree._

_"Hont_õ_ da," Syaoran concurred, flabbergasted at the job well done as well._

_There conversation was interrupted by shrill whispering and giggling, and it wasn't long when they both noticed the giggling faction pointing not-so-subtly at them from time to time._

_"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked, irritated._

_Yamazaki Takashi flung an arm around Syaoran shoulder, engaging him in a headlock and said, "You know you're standing right under the mistletoe hanging on the tree?"_

_Syaoran and Sakura glanced upwards in unison, and sure enough, mistletoe was swinging over their heads tantalisingly. Both reddened._

_"Speaking of which, do you know how the tale of kissing under the mistletoe originated? Once upon a time, there was-"_

_"Ta-ka-shi," Mihara Chiharu uttered between gritted teeth, "Stop your lies right now!"_

_"-a man who worked as a woodcutter. He-"_

_The rest of the story was not heard as Chiharu twisted Yamazaki's ear and dragged him away forcefully. Syaoran and Sakura stared blankly at them._

_"Um… We should move," Syaoran said after a long awkward pause._

_"Matte," Sakura halted him, tugging his jacket gently. Syaoran turned around to see a fierily blushing Sakura, and immediately turned the same shade of red as well. "Do you… Shall we…"_

_Sakura faltered off. Syaoran blinked, and suddenly Sakura found herself in his arms as his lips pressed onto hers. It didn't take her long to respond, mind thrown away into a blissful limbo._

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura murmured, feeling hot tears flowing down her cheeks and trickling down her chin. She reached upwards, tiptoeing as much as she could to grasp the leaves. Her fingers brushed the leaves, she grabbed, when she heard the branch broke with a snap under her weight and found herself floundering backwards. She closed her eyes, expecting the hard ground to hit her any second.

"Hoe?"

Instead of the hard ground, she felt herself resting in softness. It was a person, as proven by the painful "Ouch!" he yelped.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

The person supported her into a sitting position. Sakura flinched at his touch.

"Go away!" she screamed, slithering backwards.

"Sakura, don't run a-"

"Go, away! Leave me alone!"

"How can I leave you when you can't see a darn thing?" Syaoran bellowed.

She gasped, a hand soaring towards her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Please just le-"

"How did you know?" she demanded.

"Daidõji-san told me," Syaoran replied. Sakura caught a hint of accusation in his voice. "You could have told me."

"This has nothing to do with you," Sakura said bitterly.

"How can you say that? You're dying! How is that 'nothing to do with me'?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. "There's nothing between us anymore, so as far as I'm concerned, this has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, yeah? Then what are you doing here?"

Sakura's stomach fluttered, making her attempts to reign in her tears harder.

"This was our special place," Syaoran continued, his tenor considerably softer. "You still love me, don't you? I love you, so much more than you'll ever know, so why are you so adamant about leaving me?"

Silence.

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura began, her voice bordering on a mere breath. "I know. That's why I don't want you to ever find out that I-I'm dying."

Warmness engulfed her as she felt strong limbs around her, cradling her like she was something extremely precious. Sakura melted. Why did Syaoran have to be so wonderful?

"It doesn't matter. There's no life without you."

That was the last straw. Sakura absolutely liquefied, all her previous persistence dissolving into nothingness. Tears poured from her eyes and she tightened her embrace on Syaoran, never ever wanting to let go.

*

*

*

Syaoran watched as Sakura was shoved into the operation room, his heart tingling. A frown deepened on his brow, and he sank his teeth into his knuckle unconsciously. So absorbed in his thoughts he was that he almost jumped out of his skin at a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Relax, Li-kun. Since it's Sakura-chan, zettai daijõbu da yo," Tomoyo comforted him, slightly worried at the escalating blueness of his face.

"Un, I know."

"It's Christmas soon."

Syaoran was rather taken aback by the sudden change in topic. "U-Un, only a few more days to go."

"Why don't you make a Christmas wish then?" Tomoyo urged, smiling softly.

Syaoran beamed. He finally perceived what Tomoyo was trying to say.

_I wish Sakura would spend every moment of her life with me.  
_

_Till death do us part.  
_

*

*

*

**Omake**

**Timeline: Before Sakura's surgery in the Penguin Park  
**

"Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Marry me."

A sharp inhalation.

"I'm serious."

"Syaoran-kun, I may not even survive tomorrow's surgery."

"All the more reason to marry me right now."

Another hitched breath.

"Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Say something."

…

"Yes."

* * *

**I think I'm going to attract a lot of mice, this fic is so cheesy! I hope I didn't overdo the mushiness. And I sincerely apologise for boring you guys with the length. Assuming that you made it here. XD**


	8. Happy Beginning

**Dedicated to MR-chan. This is a sequel to the fic in Chapter 7, Till Death Do Us Apart. ^_^  
**

**

* * *

**Waiting was a cruel thing, as Syaoran paced up and down the corridor outside the operation room, working some sort of rut into the ground beneath his feet. It had been hours since Sakura was hustled into the room, but it felt like days to Syaoran. The first hour wasn't so bad; he managed to keep himself seated, although his internals insisted on doing flip-flops against his will. The second hour was much worse; he had trouble dispelling the urge to move around, to _do something_, and not just sit there helplessly. He only realised he was gripping his pants tightly when Tomoyo shot him a few worried glances from the corner of her eyes, and he immediately released his clutch, only to find himself clenching his shirt next. The third hour was positively insufferable, and he finally gave up trying to remain on the bench. Absently wiping away the rivulets of sweat forming on his forehead, he settled for striding up and down the corridor, an activity he kept on until now.

All of a sudden he staggered as if he had collided into something, and Tomoyo shot up from her seat, probably thinking he was going to faint any moment. He steadied himself, waving dismissively to inform Tomoyo he was fine, and glanced around the empty corridor.

"What is it?" Tomoyo inquired, curious at his actions.

"Nothing, it's just... I swear I bumped into something just now." He fleeted some more looks around. "And there's that presen-"

"Are you Kinomoto-san's family?"

Both pairs of hazels and azures immediately shot towards the operation entrance where a man in white coat stood. Syaoran instinctively trained his eyes on the patches of red on his coat, and his stomach twisted violently in response.

"How's Sakura?" he demanded swiftly, hazel irises watching every slight change in the surgeon's face. A frown, weary eyes, and strained lips tugged into a neutral expression, the kind of expression a doctor usually sported before they announced that their patients were-

No... He couldn't let his thoughts trail in that area...

"I'm sorry," the doctor mumbled, shaking his head jadedly. Syaoran froze.

Tomoyo gave a hysterical laughter and said, "This is when you tell us that the surgery was successful, right? Right?"

It sounded more like a plea than a question to Syaoran, but heaven forbid, if begging would help, he would instantly fall down on his knees! He barely restrained the urge to just rush into the room and see the truth for himself, and only because he didn't think he could bear to see Sakura swathed in blood.

The doctor sighed. "Kinomoto-san didn't make it."

Syaoran's mind blanked. Utterly blanked. Suddenly, he couldn't see and hear anything, except the words "didn't make it" echoing over and over in his eardrums. He didn't know what happen next, only that when the world gradually swirled into focus again, he was supported on both sides by Tomoyo and the doctor.

And he wished he never had to wake up from stupor, because now he had to deal with the horrible _horrible _feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Sakura!!!"

*

*

*

It had been a week since Sakura died.

A week which Syaoran drifted in and out of consciousness, the people around him nothing but a blobs of colours. He could tell they were concerned about him, always sending him apprehensive glances, but he could not muster up the tiniest energy to care. Some even tried to talk to him, and the sole response they got was, "I'm fine."

He was fine, really. He wasn't in pain, or uncomfortable.

He felt dead.

_So this is what life without Sakura felt like..._

He swept his eyes around Sakura's room, a sudden surge of emotions hitting him. The first emotions he had felt this week. The room was still the same; cheery bright yellow wallpaper covering the walls, the frilly half-transparent curtains fluttering in the breeze, sunlight pouring through the slanted window on the roof... They all gave the illusion that nothing had changed. But something had changed.

The room's occupant was no longer.

Choking back a sob, Syaoran traced the etchings on the book holding the Sakura Cards. He snapped open the book, wondering at the back of his mind what would happen to the cards now that their owner was no longer living. Whose magic could they feed on now?

Fingertips ghosted over the cards, feeling the warmth they exuded. These were the cards that brought them together, the ones that gave them so many cherished memories. Syaoran glared at them. If they brought them together, why couldn't they save her? Why separate them like this?

Then he sighed. What was he doing, blaming the cards for Sakura's death? He shook his head absently. He really was losing his mind.

If only Sakura knew how lost he felt without her.

*

*

*

"_Syaoran-kun, what will you do if I die?"_

_Syaoran stiffened, brows furrowing together. "Is there something you're not telling me?"_

_Sakura giggled. "Don't get so tense, it's just a hypothetical question."_

_Syaoran scowled. "Don't joke about things like that. It's not funny, you know?"_

_Sakura stifled her amusement and put on a bogus somber face. "Hai, hai. I was just curious."_

_Syaoran relaxed and sighed. "Well, I guess I would start dating other girls and party all night and do all the things you don't allow me to-"_

"_Hey!" Sakura protested, pouting._

_This time Syaoran chuckled. He reached over and mussed up her auburn hair. "Don't worry, silly, I'll make sure you outlive me! You can bet on it."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled nevertheless. "You'd better."_

Syaoran shot up from his bed, gasping and panting desperately, vestiges of his dream – nightmare – still swimming clearly in his mind.

_I said I'll make sure she outlived me... I promised..._

He recalled the events of the last few days. Sakura's father and brother were planning her funeral along with Tomoyo. They had attempted to bring him into the discussion too, but finally gave up when he gave no inputs, or opinions, or anything whatsoever.

It was because he hadn't truly believed that Sakura died.

He felt like he could still sense her around him all the time, the familiar warmth that engulfed him whenever he was around her. It could be his imagination, he knew, but it felt so _real_, so tangible. Maybe it was this tiny part of him that just wasn't willing to accept the stark facts, but he just wasn't willing to let go this last thread of hope.

People would say he was being imbecile, being obstinate. But he didn't care. He just wanted Sakura back.

Abruptly, he leapt out of his bed to the phone. He had just recollected some happenings for the past few days, and together they were falling in place like a jigsaw puzzle...

"Hello? This is Li. Can I drop by your house now?"

*

*

*

"Hey, gaki, what on earth are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Kinomoto Toya griped as Syaoran pushed through him and headed directly towards her room.

"I'm going to save Sakura," Syaoran mumbled before disappearing upstairs. Toya stopped, stunned, before rushing after him.

"What the heck are you talking about?" he queried.

"You know during Sakura's surgery, right before the doctor came out from the operation room. I felt something... A presence," Syaoran elucidated, hands busy rummaging around for the light switch and turned the lights on.

"So?"

"It was Sakura. I know it. I can recognise it."

Toya felt an upwelling of incredulity coursing through him, but he upheld his patience. In fact, he was feeling sorry for Syaoran that he was being that delusional after his sister's death.

"And then the cards, they're warm."

"What?"

"They're warm, even after a week since Sakura allegedly died. They shouldn't be, since their source of magic was cut off. This means that somehow, Sakura still exists, and the Sakura cards are channelling her powers," Syaoran explained, flipping open the book and touching the cards. Toya saw the look of reassurance flitting through his face as he confirmed that they were indeed warm.

But that was too absurd an idea. So what if they were? It could be another work of Clow Reed, something too complex for him to understand. Sakura was dead. That was final.

Toya felt his heart twist at that. He clenched his fist. People must move on. He must move on. _Syaoran_ must move on.

He grabbed the latter on both sides of his shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"Sakura's dead. Dead. Drill that into your mind, will you?" he spat out. He noticed the flash of anguish darting in those molten depths, but he hardened his heart. Sakura would not want to see Syaoran like that, and if force was the only way to do that, so be it.

"No," Syaoran bit out stubbornly.

Toya thrust Syaoran onto Sakura's bed and slapped across his face. "Be a man, move on!"

The amber irises burnt with determination. "No."

Toya threw his arms into the air with exasperation. "Fine!" he snapped. "Fine! Do whatever you want. And after that, move on!"

Syaoran merely glared at him and said nothing. Toya leaned on the wall as he watched the man walking towards the open book again, lips pursed together, a look of fierce resolve, as if he was trying to ward off all doubts trying to get to him. It was then Toya realised that Syaoran was skeptical as well, and only the most ardent of emotions, his love for Sakura, was edging him on.

He let out a breath of resignation. If Sakura hadn't died, he had no uncertainties that the brat and her sister would have been very happy together.

Syaoran shuffled the cards in his hands and laid them out carefully on the desk. He scowled, chin propped up on a hand as he deliberated on the next step. He placed two fingers between his eyebrows, closed his eyes, and muttered something in Chinese Toya couldn't understand. Then Syaoran's eyes snapped open, and he directed the two fingers at the card, as if willing them to respond to his summons.

No reaction.

Syaoran's lips thinned further, brows inching slightly closer. He brandished his sword out of thin air and aimed its tip on a card.

Nothing happened.

"Kuso!" he growled, chucking his sword away. "The cards won't answer my calls."

Toya shrugged, expecting this to happen all along. "Give it up, gaki."

"No!"

Toya slapped his forehead. He shook his head as Syaoran chanted another string of mantra-like Chinese to no avail, before trying another method. Minutes passed by, when Syaoran finally wobbled onto the floor in exhaustion. Toya sighed.

"There's nothing we can do, gaki. The best thing we can do right now is to move on and honour her in our memories," he murmured gently, placing a soothing hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

Syaoran bit his lip in silence. For a moment, Toya was afraid he was going to break down in tears, but then, he was too proud to do so. Instead, he stood up and towards the desk, picking up a card in his hand.

"Sakura," he whispered hoarsely, eyes glazed over with reminiscence – and tears. "Please come back."

Toya turned around at the sight. He felt like he was intruding something private, something very personal. He was about to leave the room when a sudden blinding glow halted him.

"What the-"

His eyes widened in amazement. The card, previously held in Syaoran's hand, was now suspended in the air, glimmering with such brilliance it hurt to look directly at it. The luminosity gradually broadened, expanding in width and height until the outline of a person could be seen.

"That figure... Sakura..." Toya gasped out.

Slowly but steadily, the radiance ebbed away, until a girl with silken coppery hair and shimmering green eyes could be seen standing there, mouth partially open as if in surprise.

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed. The girl twirled to face him.

"Syaoran-kun," she breathed, looking at Syaoran as if she hadn't seen him in a long time. With a gush of adrenaline, he bounded towards her and enveloped her in his arms, hugging tightly, never wanting to let go. Toya perceived with some embarrassment the sparkling tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You saved me," Sakura said. "I knew you would."

"But... how? I didn't do anything..." Syaoran asked.

"The card. The Hope card. We never knew how it should be used, but actually it grants a wish to someone with a sincere heart. Just one, though."

Syaoran pulled away and raised his eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"I just... sort of did. After I died, I just knew. I tried telling you in your dreams."

Another eyebrow was quirked. "Were you with me the whole time? The presence I felt was you, wasn't it?"

Sakura blushed and nodded. "I was watching the whole time..."

Silence. Nothing stirred in the room, as Syaoran and Sakura gazed into each other's eyes.

An eternity passed, beforen a devious smile crept onto Sakura's lips. "Anyway, didn't you say you were going start dating and partying and do everything else I didn't allow you to do after I died?"

Syaoran sulked. "How dare I when you're observing all the time? Knowing your temper, I most probably would die a horrible death."

Sakura glowered. "What's that supposed to mean? I-"

The rest of her words were unheard as lips crushed on lips, and it only took Sakura seconds to reciprocate Syaoran's kiss. They were going to continue when-

"Ahem."

They jolted apart as if someone had passed a live wire between them and simultaneously glanced towards the source of sound.

"Oniichan!" Sakura grumbled, flushing feverishly. "Go away!"

Toya sighed. Since when were boyfriends more important than brothers? Ah well...

"Yuck, it's not like I want to see this, kaijuu. Come downstairs when you're done, okay? Otousan will want to see you too." All said and done, Toya tripped downstairs with a new spring in his steps and an ecstatic grin on his countenance.

"Mou, stupid oniichan!"

Syaoran did not answer; he just stared at Sakura thoughtfully.

"Sakura, I love you."

Sakura started, glancing at him. "What brought this on?"

"I just realised how short life can be. I want to make the most of our time together. I want to tell you how much I love you every single day."

Sakura suppressed a grin. "It'll get boring."

"Oh?" Syaoran pulled her into his embrace again and squashed her against him. "Then how about this?"

Once again, lips locked with lips as eyes fluttered shut. Lips slid in tandem and tongues engaged in an intense battle for domination. Sakura moaned.

_I love you too, Syaoran-kun._

* * *

**Kyah! Okay. That did not end like I imagined, but oh well. This is the last installment for this fic, since 2008 is almost over. Wow... Time literally flies...**

**So Happy New Year to everyone and thanks for reading!**


End file.
